Tattoos of the Soul
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: Soulmate AU, in which Lucy desperately awaits for the day she will the encounter the boy who has the same tattoo as her, but little does she know that boy was have been in front of her the entire time. NaLu. TwoShot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that would be Hiro Mashima**

 **Tumblr Request: NaLu Soulmate Tattoo AU**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

"DROOPY EYES!"

"SLANTY EYES!"

"STUPID STRIPPER!"

"STUPID ASS FLAME!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO JUMP INTO A FIRE PIT?!"

Gray and Natsu, growling, butted heads over their usual table in the far right corner of their favorite diner, _Fairy Tail,_ creating a familiar air for everyone around. Because a day with Natsu and Gray fighting was a typical day, indeed.

"WAHHH!" Lucy, who was sitting next to Natsu, clasped her hands over her cheeks and gushed, "That boy's so cute!"

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"FLAME QUEEN!"

"Which boy, Lu-chan?" Levy, who was seated next to Gray, asked loudly, trying to talk over the arguing boys.

"The one with the glasses, reading a book!"

While the two girls gawked at a boy with smoldering dark hair, who was deeply immersed in his book, Natsu and Gray, on the other hand, were, without warning, smashed against each other at such a force, they both fell back, utterly unconscious.

"You two are annoying," a brisk voice barked.

"Ohh! He is cute," Levy giggled. "I mean if you're into the nerdy-looking type."

"I'm into whatever type so long as he has a fairy-looking tattoo like the one I have!" She waved her right hand out to indicate her pink tattoo.

"Even if he turned out to be Natsu?" the same brisk voice asked.

Lucy whirled around and gasped, "Erza!? When did you get here?"

"A couple of seconds ago," answered Erza nonchalantly as she took a seat next to the unconscious Gray. "So what if your soulmate turns out to be Natsu?" she pointed over at the said boy.

Lucy's face flushed up like the morning sky, "D-Don't say stuff like that!" Daringly, her eyes darted to side to peeked over at Natsu, who was lolling over, easing slowly back into consciousness.

There was no way her soulmate could possibly be Natsu…He was too rough and wild. She needed someone tame and docile. She always dreamed of a prince or knight in shining armor, not a… _dragon_. And besides, there was not a chance in hell Natsu felt the same way about her. Sure he was always finding ways to touch her and sure he spent a lot of free time with her and somehow made her stomach feel all fluttery—there was just no way—

"You never know, Lucy," a new and sickly sweet voice joined in. "You and Natsu certainly get along pretty well."

She glanced up to see a beautiful girl with long flowing, silvery hair with her bangs tied up in a rather cute manner, wearing a lovely pink dress. "Miirrraaa!" Lucy groaned into palms as her blush deepened. "You aren't helping!"

"Sorry, Lucy," Mira smiled kindly, "but there's always a good chance since Natsu burned his tattoo off when he was kid."

Lucy winced, remembering the time Natsu told the gruesome tail. Which, in her head, added another reason why Natsu clearly wasn't her soul mate. Lucy removed her palms from her eyes and said, "I've asked him about his tattoo a while back. He said it was a flame. Mine's clearly not a flame." She held her hand up once again.

"Hmm," Mira pursed her lips, placing her hands on her hips.

"A flame?" repeated Levy. "I don't recall Natsu having a flame tattoo…And I doubt he would even remember what his looked like. He burned it off when he like five because he thought the idea of a _soulmate_ was gross."

"Typical Natsu," mused Erza.

"Well he said it was a flame," Lucy insisted, feeling a bit defensive as she crossed her arms over her chest. Why were they trying to convince her that Natsu's her soulmate?

"Well the only person I know with a flame tattoo is—" Erza started.

"—Lisanna, I know. So that's proof he isn't _my_ soulmate." Lucy finished.

"Lucy," Mira frowned, touching a finger to her lip. "I'm pretty sure Natsu isn't my sister's soulmate."

"Well the tattoo doesn't lie." Lucy shrugged, not wanting to dwell on Natsu any longer. "So, Mira, can you go wait on that guy's table and try to find out what his tattoo is?!"

Mira looked a bit hesitant, her ocean-deep eyes glancing back over at Natsu. "Er sure thing, Lucy!" She beamed before skipping off.

"Mira's right, you know," Erza commented as she picked a fry off of Gray's untouched plate, while Lucy paid close attention to Mira. "You and Natsu _do_ get along pretty well. Never seen someone able to handle him the way you do."

Mira shook her head _no_ at Lucy, who in return, pouted. "Whatever," Lucy sulked, laying her head down on the table.

Why was it so hard to find her soul mate?

 **XOXOX**

"I don't get why you're so hung up on this soulmate crap," Natsu grumbled with his arms linked behind his head.

"I don't get why you're so hung up on being against the idea of a soulmate," Lucy grumbled back as they strolled out of _Fairy Tail_ , walking along the river that lead back to her apartment.

"I'm against it 'cuz it's stupid," he simply answered. "Just because someone has the same tattoo as me it suddenly means we havta date and stuff? Sounds dumb to me. I don't need a tattoo to tell me who I like." His forehead creased with his ever growing scowl.

"Well it's not so much about the tattoo," Lucy deliberated. "It's about finding your perfect match. Finding someone who will understand and support you. Someone who makes you laugh and who you like being around…"

"I like bein' 'round you," Natsu blurted out.

She choked, freezing in place. He stopped walking, cocking his head to side, probably wondering why she had frozen up like that and why she was gaping at him as though he had three heads. Meanwhile, the only thing Lucy was wondering was why her heart was beating so quickly…

"Although I can't say I understand you 'cuz you're a weirdo and how the hell am I 'sposed to understand a weirdo?" he cheekily grinned.

A tick mark throbbed her forehead as she seethed, "Well then it's a good thing I'm not your soulmate then."

"Eh?" He blinked, surprised by her sudden change in attitude.

"I'm sure you and Lisanna are good for each other whenever you decide to finally give in to the whole stupid soulmate concept."

She was so…so _angry_. But why? She couldn't possibly be angry that Natsu wasn't her soulmate…

" _Lisanna_?" Natsu looked bewildered with the way his slanted eyes widened and then narrowed. "What does Lisanna have to do with anything?"

Lucy flushed, feeling all antsy under his stare as she rubbed her forearm. "Well you said you had a flame tattoo and Lisanna's the only one with a flame tattoo soo…" she trailed off.

Natsu stared at her for a good minute before bellowing over with laughter, "You-You believed me?"

"Heh?" she blinked, feeling very confused and embarrassed by his laughter. "Stop laughing at me!"

Though that only made him laugh harder.

"Natsu!" she glowered, balling her hands into fist at her hips. "Stoppp!"

And finally he stopped and thanks to all his laugher, his normally spiky hair fell flat across his forehead, creating fringe-like bangs that made Lucy's heart stutter.

Natsu then said, "I only said that 'cuz you wouldn't stop askin' me when we first met. You were annoying as hell."

"Hey!" She glowered, jutting her bottom lip out. However, despite her anger, she couldn't help but feel relieved. _Lisanna's not his soulmate…_

He ignored her angry expression and said, "I never looked at my tattoo."

"Really?" She raised a skeptical brow. Even if he was only five, he must have seen it at least once…

"I burned it off without a second glance," he said with an impish grin, showing off his fangs. "I didn't care 'bout it then and I still don't care about it now." He flexed his bicep, showing off the shiny scar tissue that took up a nice chunk of skin.

"But-but what if you never find your soulmate?"

His eyes grew darker and his voice grew deeper, "Like I said, I don't need a tattoo to tell me who I like."

Her eyes were held captive by the black abyss eyes of Natsu. Her heart hammered heavily as she licked her lips. "And who is that you like?"

He moved slightly closer to her and with a glint in his eyes. "I like this really weird girl who's like super obsessed with finding the dude who has the same tattoo as her." He grabbed her right hand and delicately ran his thumb over her pink fairy-like tattoo.

Goosebumps traveled from his touch and ran all the way up her arm.

"Well what if this really weird girl already has a soulmate with a matching tattoo?" she asked breathily, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

He leaned his face in close to hers just as the wind blew, allowing his pink bangs to brush against her forehead and he whispered, " _Then I'll steal her_."

Lucy gasped. "Natsu—" but she didn't know what to say next. Her mind had turned to goo thanks to Natsu's unnatural warmth flooding her senses.

He cupped her cheek, tilting her head slightly as he closed his eyes and leaned down, gently pressing his lips against hers.

Her eyes remained wide open in disbelief as her body went in a catatonic state.

Natsu was kissing her—the boy who she unwilling crushed on, was kissing her. She could never admit it. She tried so hard, locking all thoughts about her and Natsu away just for it to come crashing down on her like a colossal tidal wave.

If only she hadn't been so focused and obsessed on finding the boy with the same tattoo…

Natsu started to pull back, probably thinking Lucy didn't want to kiss him (since she was so stiff). And that seemed to break Lucy out of her daze. She frantically coiled her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her. Lips colliding together with a bruising pressure.

Natsu gasped in surprise, allowing Lucy to deepen the kiss.

His hand ran up and down her spine, creating chills that caused her to nip on his bottom lip, eliciting a small, throaty moan from Natsu.

Their lips moved in sync—like a perfect lock and key that was engulfed by fire.

Electricity surged between them as though their souls were resonating.

And Lucy knew that she had found her soulmate.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Hope you all liked it!**

 **Thanks for reading ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I'm bored and badly injured I decided to continue this if that's alright?**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

It was strange really—the change in Lucy's relationship with Natsu. They weren't dating because—well _because_ it was simply _strange._ One moment she was denying her love for Natsu, next moment she's snuggled against his chest…the others would have a field day with this…

They were subtle—like when no one was looking, she would lean against him, craving his contact and although Natsu didn't visibly react, she could hear his heart start to increase, which, for some reason, set her nerves on fire.

There were other things that Natsu did that also ignited something inside of her. Like his accidental hand touches and knee touches—which he was doing right now. Causally drawing circles against her bare thigh, while Lucy blushed, elbowing him the gut when he tried to steal a fry off her plate. "Natsuuu, stop it!"

"Make me," he challenged with a boyish grin, halting his circles to grasp her thigh, firmly.

Her heart sped up and her blush only deepened. "Stoppp!" And Natsu chuckled in response.

"Okay, what the hell is up with you two?" asked Gray, looking a bit disturbed and skeptical as his forehead creased. "You're both acting… _weird._ "

"N-Nothing!" Lucy squeaked, practically jumping out of her seat.

"Well Lucy always acts weird soo…" teased Natsu, tugging on a strand of her air. She swatted his hand away. "Natsuu!"

Gray made false gagging noises just as Levy took a seat next to them. "Hey guys! What's going on?"

"Natsu and Lucy are shamelessly flirting like a pair of grade-schoolers," Gray said, his nose wrinkling.

Natsu scowled and Lucy was quick to deny it, however, Gray and Levy didn't look so convinced, sharing sly glances with one another.

"Well, Lu-chan, you seem to be in an awfully better mode than yesterday," Levy taunted with a giggle. "Gave up on searching for your soulmate? Or maybe you already found him?"

Lucy's face burned a thousand different shades as she countered back, "Did you convince Gajeel to show you his tattoo yet?"

And within a millisecond, Levy's face matched Lucy's. Gajeel, sort of like Natsu, he didn't by the whole soulmate thing. He wanted to fall in love and then show the tattoo—not the other way around. It was admirable and romantic Lucy had to admit and it was fun to tease Levy over it.

"Lu-channn!"

"Ugh all of you are so stubborn," muttered Gray, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"So how's your soulmate, Gray?" asked Natsu, grinning mischievously as he took another fry off Lucy's plate. And she sighed, grabbing Natsu's hand off her thigh and traced little patterns on the back of it and up his arm, enjoying the feel of his goosebumps budding out.

"Ughhh, soulmate my ass!" Gray groaned, burying his face into his palm. "She's a nightmare! A friggin' nut case!"

"Juvia?" inquired Levy looking curious as she tapped a finger against her chin. "She seemed pretty nice and sweet!"

"She's a stalker! I swear there was a screw up in these damn tattoos!" cried Gray, pulling down the neck of his shirt to show off his pretty blue snowflake tattoo and Natsu hunched over laughing. "Oi, quit laughin'! At least I found my soulmate unlike you—"

"What would you know? Maybe I already found mine—"

"Lucy!" Mira squealed, practically running over to her. "You will never guess who I found?!"

"Hmm?" hummed Lucy, who was busy twining her fingers through Natsu's, loving the way his rough fingers felt between her own and her heart started racing at Natsu's words, she could hardly focus on Mira and her excitement.

"I found your soulmate!"

And Lucy went into catatonic state. Completely frozen, eyes big and round, and her heart had stopped working. The only thing she could feel was Natsu tense up.

"Right after you left yesterday he came in—Same fairy-like tattoo! I was practically screaming! Anddd I took the liberty of inviting him here so he's gonna be here shortly! He's pretty cute too—"

"Wh-What?" Lucy felt horrified. Her head was spinning, her heart started back up, _pounding_ like crazy. This had to be a joke—a sick, cruel joke. Her breathing was coming out in irregular pants. It felt like her throat was closing in—

"Oi, Lucy?!" Natsu started to shake her. "Breathe slowly!"

"Aww, I never seen someone so excited before," said Levy, gushing while Gray murmured something about Juvia being even more excited than Lucy that she actually passed out.

"Tch, there's gotta be a mistake," said Natsu, leaning back with his hands tying behind his head. "Lucy's too weird to have a soulmate. You probably miss-saw the tattoo."

"How could I?" asked Mira with a laugh. "I see it almost every day!"

"Yeah, well I feel bad for her soulmate," Natsu said, however he didn't clarify _why_ exactly he felt bad.

"I—I," she clutched her head, a hammering headache was impairing her ability to speak or even think, "—have to go—"

"Is that her?" A new voice said. It was soft and gentle, contrastingly greatly with Natsu.

"Yep!" said Mira, beaming proudly.

Lucy glanced up and saw a beefy looking boy with styled brown hair. He had nice eyes, the type that made her curious about him—except she wasn't. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to meet him. She wished he never existed.

She stared at the matching tattoo that was right on top of his left hand…

"Hi," he took his seat across from her after Gray and Levy got up. Natsu, however, wasn't budging, looking like an angry guard dog, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Psssttt, Assflame, that's your cue to get up, you dumb shit," loud-whispered Gray and when Natsu didn't move; Lucy did—she bolted from the diner without turning back, not even after she bumped into Gajeel. "And that's why I call her Bunny Girl—look at her hop away!"

"Gajeel…" moaned Levy, hiding her face into her palms.

 **XOXOX**

Lucy was at such a loss. Natsu wasn't her soulmate…How? How could it not be him? She was so happy too…She curled up into a ball on her bed.

She stared at her tattoo with great disdain. Stupid, pink fairy. Never had she felt such contempt for it. She wanted to scream, but instead, she listened to the voice mail Levy had left her.

"Lu-chan, did you run out crying because Natsu turned out not to be your soulmate? I think he still is," Levy spoke with conviction, her voice small yet sturdy. "A tattoo can't tell you what the heart wants. It doesn't matter if it's supposedly " _magical,_ " what matters is what you feel inside—what lies in your soul!"

And the message ended.

Lucy sniffled, walking over to her dresser. Levy was right. It wasn't about having a matching tattoo. But how come everyone else's soulmate seemed to work out? Erza and Jellal practically fit together like a missing link.

She picked up a lighter she used for incense burning.

Mira and Laxus were just perfect for each other…

She ignited the lighter, watching the orange-reddish light dance around. Mesmerized by the flame, she found herself angling it closer and closer to her hand.

If she couldn't have the matching tattoo with Natsu, at least she could have a matching scar—

"Oi, Lucy, are you okay—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" A hand reached out, grasping a hold on her wrist.

"Natsu?" She gasped, meeting his bemused gaze. How did he get into her room—a soft breeze blew ruffled through her hair, _Ah right, the window._ "Let go!" she cried, trying to tug her hand from his. "I'm trying to remove the damn tattoo!"

"Well don't go burning it off," he said, chuckling lowly as he uncurled Lucy's hand from the lighter. "There's only room for one reckless person in this relationship and that roll goes to me."

"But—Relationship?" Her eyes widened, meeting Natsu's amused stare. Her belly began to flutter uncontrollably.

Natsu quickly placed the lighter down next to her lavender candle and tenderly took Lucy's tattooed hand into his own. "I thought I made it clear to you yesterday, Lucy." He said, sounding lethargic. "Guess I'll have to make it clear to you again…"

"What do you—"

And he silenced her with a kiss.

It was slower than yesterday's and was filled with deep longing that made Lucy's insides melt. Who cares if her tattoo matched someone else's? With a kiss like this, she knew Natsu was hers. And she definitely didn't need a tattoo to tell her that.

Gingerly, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. His cheeks were flushed and made Lucy's heart sore that she was the reason why. "I don't care if you found your soulmate," he said, rasping. His eyes held such an intensity, it made Lucy feel fragile as glass. "I like you, Lucy, and I want to be with you."

She adverted her gaze, feeling flustered and shy. "I-I want to be with you too."

And Natsu's eyes doubled in size. It was like he hadn't expected Lucy to say that and his stare made Lucy start to squirm in place. Then his cheeks tinted a dark red and he broke out in a huge smile that made Lucy smile right back in relief.

"So then that settles it," he grinned, rubbing his hands together in a devilish manner.

"Eh?" Lucy swallowed nervously.

"We're gonna alter your tattoo! I think the tattoo parlor is still open now—"

"Heh?"

"Like let's add a tail to it! And then I'll get a matching one over my scar!"

"But fairies don't have tails—"

"—Or do they?"

And before Lucy could even consider the question, he whisked her away onto their never ending journey.

Hand in hand.

Soul in soul.

 **~The End~**

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Hope this second chapter turned out okay! Sorry if it majorly sucked ;O;**

 **And thanks for reading!**


End file.
